


Око Баст

by OmegaSenshu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Another culture, Bucky suffering (as always), Crush, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Ratings: R, Rituals, Sex, Wakanda (Marvel), Winter Soildier, actually i created it, and T'Challa gives him love and relief
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSenshu/pseuds/OmegaSenshu
Summary: Око Баст будет оберегать Воина.И Воин разделит с ним жизнь.





	Око Баст

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана до выхода фильма "Черная Пантера"

Он кричит и воет, словно животное, которое терпело лишь побои всю свою жизнь. И только что — впервые за свой век! — познало ласку.  
  
Зимний Солдат выкручивает ему металлическую руку, как если бы он мог отделиться от его тела и сознания. Он рычит и причиняет боль, заставляя вспоминать, затмевая собой настоящее.  
  
Гидра. Война. Кровь.  
  
«НЕТ У ТЕБЯ ЖЕЛАНИЙ! ТЫ — СОЛДАТ!»  
  
— Я… больше не… — Джеймс Барнс хрипит, хватаясь за свою же новую руку, словно ее действительно зажали в тисках.  
  
Разряды боли, подобно электрической плети, неритмично жалят его, и он совершенно беспомощен перед личностью, взращенной Гидрой.  
  
«ТЫ — РЖАВОЕ ПОДОБИЕ ОРУДИЯ, КОТОРОЕ ОКИСЛЯЕТСЯ, ОКАЗЫВАЯСЬ НА ВОЗДУХЕ СВОБОДЫ»  
  
— Н-нет, я…  
  
Он не может перечить Солдату. Солдат спасал ИХ тело немыслимое количество раз. Солдат врывался в его разум во время «чистки» и закрывал собой хрупкого и совершенно нестойкого к подобным издевательствам Джеймса.  
  
Пусть тот и был бойцом, но не готовым к тому, что могли изобрести умы Гидры.  
  
«ТЫ РОДИЛСЯ В 1917 ГОДУ… ОДИН. ДЕВЯТЬ. ОДИН. СЕМЬ»  
  
— Остановись… — красный, вспотевший, в полном бреду, Джеймс не видит, что валяется в ногах Т`Чаллы и пытается схватиться за полы его одежды, будто за единственное спасение от себя.  
  
«ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ ВАГОН? ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ ПРЕДАТЕЛЯ РОДЖЕРСА?! ЭТО Я НАС ВЫТАЩИЛ ТОГДА! НЕ СМЕЙ ГОВОРИТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ МНЕ НЕ ОБЯЗАН!»  
  
Джеймс, удерживаемый королем Ваканды, бормочет, что он помнит. Из-за пены, капающей со рта, не разобрать каждое слово, но Т`Чалла понимает, с кем и о чем тот говорит.  
  
«ТЫ ПОЗВОЛЯЕШЬ ЛЮДЯМ ПРИКАСАТЬСЯ К ТЕБЕ СНОВА И СНОВА!»  
  
«ГИДРА ТЕБЯ НИЧЕМУ НЕ НАУЧИЛА, СЛАБАК»  
  
— Я… моя родина… я хочу домой… — Джеймс смотрит на короля с такой мольбой, что тому на мгновение кажется, будто он пришел в себя.  
  
Ничего подобного.  
  
— Ты говорила, что твоя программа работает безупречно, — тихо говорит сестре, но Шури лишь пожимает плечами.  
  
— Биоскан показал абсолютную нормализацию сознания. Я ведь не могу управлять им, Т`Чалла. Это делали слишком долго, и, видимо, вторая личность стала самостоятельной, — девушка вводит успокоительное. Вены Джеймса вздуты настолько, что жгут совершенно не нужен. — Прости, брат, я подвела тебя.  
  
«ТЫ — ДОБРОСЕРДЕЧНЫЙ ПАЦИФИСТ! ОГЛЯНИСЬ, СКОЛЬКИХ ТЫ ЛИШИЛ ИХ РОДИНЫ? СКОЛЬКИХ ТЫ ЛИШИЛ СЕМЕЙ? ТЫ ПОМНИШЬ ХОТЯ БЫ ОДНОГО?»  
  
— Я… помню… их… всех… — хрипит Джеймс.  
  
Пена больше не идет изо рта. Судороги оставляют его тело, и сознание захватывает мгла, в которой, к счастью, тонет и Зимний Солдат.  
  
— Ты меня не подвела, — Т`Чалла отпускает бессознательное тело Джеймса и грустно улыбается сестре. — Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, и понимаю, что силой его нельзя толкать в сторону примирения с собой.  
  
Шури качает головой и говорит, что ее брат ни черта не понимает.  
  
— Все намного страшнее, — девушка собирает разложенные на полу медикаменты. — Это — его защитный механизм. Он все еще на войне, брат.  
  
Когда Т`Чалла гладит Джеймса по руке, живой и теплой, во второй раз, Барнс не кричит.  
  
Он с тихим скулежом забивается в угол кровати, накрываясь одеялом и покрывалом с головой. И сидит там, вцепившись в ткань, пока дышать становится совершенно невыносимо и пот градом не течет по его лицу.  
  
Лишь когда он теряет сознание из-за духоты, Т`Чалла может стащить с него «защитный» кокон.  
  
— Брат? — голова Шури в дверном проеме исчезает по первому мановению руки.  
  
Она хочет принести чужеземцу исцеление, и король знает, что его сестру тревожит ее безрезультативность. Однако сам он так не считает и верит, что Шури все сделала правильно.  
  
Но он не знает, к сожалению, что творится в голове Джеймса, едва приходящего в себя.  
  
«ЖЕЛАНИЕ, РЖАВЫЙ, СЕМНАДЦАТЬ…»  
  
«Джеймс Барнс готов выполнять приказ»  
  
«…ВОЗВРАЩЕНИЕ НА РОДИНУ, ОДИН, ТОВАРНЫЙ ВАГОН»  
  
— Мое имя… — с болью шепчет Джеймс, парализованный страхом внутренних триггеров, глядя в расписной потолок покоев. Но он видит белый. Больничный. Гидра. — Джеймс… Бьюкенен…  
  
«ТВОЙ ПОЗЫВНОЙ — ЗИМНИЙ СОЛДАТ. У ТЕБЯ НЕТ ИМЕНИ»  
  
Он боится спорить, потому что Зимний Солдат отлично вымуштрован, он знает, как себя надо вести. Боится вступать в конфликт с Ним, потому что Солдат сильнее. Он — простой парень из Бруклина. Он не хотел всего того, что с ним было.  
  
«ЭТО БЫЛО С НАМИ, И Я НАС СПАС»  
  
В нем нет ни капли воли, чтобы попытаться хоть что-то противопоставить Зимнему Солдату. Его уничтожили. И те крохи, которым позволили остаться, существуют лишь для поддержания жизни Солдата, а не его — когда-то — настоящей личности.  
  
— Послушай меня, сумасшедший, — в мутное горячечное сознание врывается расплывчатый темный образ. Кто это? — Послушай. Зимнего Солдата больше нет. Его не может быть. Тебе оторвало руку, и его вырвало из твоего сознания вместе с ней…  
  
Голос вкрадчивый, спокойно-размеренный и убаюкивающий. Он медленно превращается в сознании в небольшую перегородку между Джеймсом и Солдатом.  
  
«НЕ СМЕЙ ИДТИ НА ПОВОДУ У ТЕХ, КТО ВНОВЬ ХОЧЕТ ТЕБЯ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ»  
  
— Твое имя — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Ты на полпути к себе, продолжай идти. Зимний Солдат больше никому не причинит боли. Его больше нет.  
  
Джеймс корчится от очередной судороги, но даже не чувствует этого. Он спрашивает у едва различимого образа о том, чей же голос командует им в его голосе.  
  
«Боги…» — думает Шури, когда слышит через приоткрытую дверь, что ее брат смог установить контакт с, казалось, безнадежным Барнсом. Она убеждается вновь и вновь, что брат — настоящий король и умеет вести за собой людей. И в силах вывести их из мрака собственных кошмаров, на что не способна даже техника самой развитой цивилизации на Земле.  
  
— Ты говоришь с прошлым, безумец, — Т`Чалла ведет своей теплой — но ледяной в контрасте с кожей Джеймса — рукой по груди, вслушиваясь в бешеный ритм сердца. Не будь он суперсолдатом, организм бы перегорел. — Прекрати цепляться за поводок, когда ошейника больше нет. Ты не пес. Ты — свободен.  
  
СВОБОДЕН.  
  
СВОБОДЕН.  
  
СВО…  
  
«ОНИ ОБМАНУТ ТЕБЯ ВНОВЬ И ВНОВЬ», — обходит его по кругу Зимний Солдат, тыча лицом в прошлое. — «ТОЛЬКО ВМЕСТЕ МЫ СМОЖЕМ ВЫЖИТЬ, ЛИШЬ ТЫ И Я».  
  
— Скажи ему, чтобы он ушел, — всхлипывает Джеймс, вцепившись обеими руками в запястье Т`Чаллы. — Скажи ему…  
  
Но король Ваканды говорит то, что и ломает Джеймса окончательно, и помогает ему достроить стену одновременно.  
  
— Зимний Солдат слушается только тебя.  
  


***

  
  
«ВПУСТИ МЕНЯ»  
  
Джеймс останавливает вилку на полпути ко рту, когда слышит этот голос в голове.  
  
— Все в порядке? — Т`Чалла смотрит лишь отчасти настороженно. Он готов в любую минуту помочь, но все же верит в собственные силы Барнса.  
  
— Он, — сглатывает Джеймс, медленно стаскивая зубами кусочек мяса с вилки. — Снова пытается прорваться.  
  
То, как уверенно Т`Чалла говорит, что у Него не получится, придает сил.  
  
Без понятия, сколько проходит со дня заморозки, Джеймс позволяет просто времени течь. Он чувствует огромную благодарность за оказанную ему помощь. Причем в последнюю очередь — за восстановленную руку.  
  
Он честно следует указаниям короля Ваканды и его сестры. Он делает первые неуверенные шаги вперед, к самому себе, словно впервые начиная жить.  
  
Кошмары еще долго преследуют его, но и они отходят на задний план. Все меркнет перед яркими лучами настоящей жизни. Тихой, мирной и абсолютно беззаботной.  
  
— Могу я попросить?.. — Джеймс все еще не уверен в себе и только-только начинает разбираться в собственном характере. Зимний Солдат отступил, пусть и нехотя, пусть и давая о себе знать, но больше не имея власти над сознанием.  
  
Т`Чалла в очередной раз с теплой улыбкой говорит, что ему, Джеймсу, не нужно спрашивать разрешения. Они — друзья.  
  
Друзья, если сам Барнс позволит, разумеется.  
  
— Я бы хотел… — он смущается собственных мыслей, боится, что делает что-то неправильно. «Но ошибки — это бесценный опыт», — как-то недавно заявил ему Т`Чалла. — Хотел бы тренировок или… Я просто не могу так долго сидеть и…  
  
Король Ваканды все с той же теплой улыбкой говорит, что он вовсе не против удовлетворить эту просьбу и видит в ней пользу для тела.  
  
Когда Джеймс смотрит на него, в сердце больно. Оно будто обожжено вакандийским солнцем.  
  
Это и есть… доброта?  
  
Но и в солнечной Ваканде бывает пасмурно.  
  
Шторм поднимается в душе Джеймса, когда он видит на пороге отведенных ему покоев Стива Роджерса. Тогда Зимний Солдат начинает долбиться в стену и кричать о предательстве, напоминать о Гидре. Будто Солдат подпитывался от образа Капитана.  
  
— Вам стоит уйти сейчас, — Шури все видит, ровно как и ее брат, и мягко уводит ничего не понимающего Роджерса.  
  
Джеймса бьет озноб, но в руках Т`Чаллы он быстро согревается и засыпает. Ему снится товарный вагон, с которого он срывается снова и снова. И Стив Роджерс, который с ухмылкой отпускает его в пропасть.  
  
Когда наступает время следующей попытки вновь познакомить Стива и Джеймса, Т`Чалла невольно восхищается боевыми способностями последнего.  
  
Он удерживает Джеймса, пока медики уносят Стива.  
  
«Он метнул в него всего лишь вилку и попал в сонную артерию! Как это вообще возможно?!», — Шури была больше поражена, чем восхищена.  
  
Но она с легкостью спасла жизнь Стива Роджерса.  
  
Т`Чалла запрещает отбирать у Джеймса колюще-режущие предметы. Запрещает вообще менять к нему свое отношение и усиливать охрану. Это не будет способствовать восстановлению, и количество метательных предметов только возрастет.  
  
Может дойти и до причинения вреда самому себе.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, кто был тот человек, которого ты так непринужденно попытался убить? — спокойно спрашивает Т`Чалла, когда он с Джеймсом остается наедине в купальне. Тот пожимает плечами, прикрыв глаза и расслабившись в теплой воде.  
  
— Он был моим… нет, он был заданием Зимнего Солдата. Я не хочу видеть что-либо, связанное с Ним. Пока это придает Ему сил, я не хочу иметь прошлого.  
  
Т`Чалла не спешит полностью погружаться в воду. Он болтает ногами, плескаясь и задумчиво поглядывает на Джеймса. В последнее время тот проявляет намного больше… сознательного анализа самого себя, и это не может не радовать.  
  
Джеймс близок к исцелению. И Т`Чалле очень хочется, чтобы рубцы после ран стали максимально незаметными. Ему искренне жаль этого человека, у которого забрали жизнь, но жестоко продлили мучительное существование на такой долгий срок.  
  
Ему жаль, что этому несчастному выпало на долю стать подопытным, перестать быть собой.  
  
Столько лет — бездумное оружие.  
  
Где же чертова гуманность, придуманная теми же людьми, что боятся испачкать собственные руки?  
  
— Но… — Т`Чалла вскидывает голову и смотрит прямо в глаза Джеймса, отражающие водную поверхность своим невозможно ярким цветом. Барнс сегодня многословен. Отчасти это хорошо. — Ты так не похож на других. Ты, и твоя сестра, и ваша мать. Вы… так бесконечно и бескорыстно добры…  
  
Джеймс говорит, что если бы он сумел окончательно совладать со своим эмоциями и чувствами, он бы честно выразил сочувствие о потере Т`Чаллой и Шури отца. Он делится своими внутренними переживаниями и описывает конфликт с Зимним Солдатом, который бы не разрешился, не появись помощь.  
  
И Т`Чалла уже хочет сказать о своем долге, но не может. Не может прервать человека, который впервые нашел в себе силы просто поделиться чем-то.  
  
— Мне так больно видеть, как вы улыбаетесь мне. Больнее оттого, что вы делаете это не потому, что пытаетесь скрыть оскал… — Джеймс запинается и опускает взгляд. Собирается с мыслями. И удивляется, находя в себе силы говорить. — Эта боль — приятная. Это словно… боль в натертых плечах, в спине после бесконечно долгого давления. Я… мне… мне так дико и непривычно просто жить и… не думать… Считать себя простым человеком…  
  
Т`Чалла не считает, что слезы, которые мокрой рукой утирает Джеймс с лица — от слабости. Он верит, что эти слезы стоят сейчас дороже десяти, как Ваканда, королевств.  
  
— …Т`Чалла, ты не представляешь, что такое бесконечная война. Когда тебе кажется, что ты умер на войне. А потом тебя оживляют и говорят — война, война, война. Ты… Боже, я был уверен, что если однажды наступит день, когда все это кончится, то закончусь и я, понимаешь? И внезапно… вы спасаете меня и говорите, что войны нет. Вы спасли меня из несуществующей войны, и я все еще боюсь осознать, что действительно вернулся.  
  
Т`Чаллу с детства готовили стать воином. Но он и правда не знает, каково это — быть все время на войне. Когда сражения и смерть — часть тебя.  
  
Черная Пантера — воин, посланный богиней Баст охранять свой народ. Он — хранитель Ваканды.  
  
Джеймс же был смертью и прошел ад.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты в хорошей форме, — сообщает Т`Чалла, помогая Джеймсу подняться. Спарринг длится уже около часа, но это только первое падение. — Даже будучи незнакомым с нашим стилем, ты отлично адаптировался и почти достал меня.  
  
Джеймс с едва заметной улыбкой припоминает, как почти удрал из-под когтей Пантеры когда-то давно. В прошлой жизни.  
  
— Кто-то был на байке, а кто-то — на своих двоих. Я дал тебе фору, — Т`Чалла улыбается обезоруживающе.  
  
— Да если бы не Стив, твоему величеству не удалось бы меня найти, — Джеймс ведет босой ногой по полу, принимая защитную стойку. Резкий выдох.  
  
Выпад — блок.  
  
Удар в печень — блок.  
  
Контратака встречена идеальной защитой.  
  
— Кстати, он все еще обижен на твою попытку его убить, — напоминает Т`Чалла, и он уверен, что его партнер по спаррингу не отреагирует на его слова уходом в себя. — Вы опасны, мистер Барнс. Вам вилку в руки не давай — заколете да не заметите.  
  
— А его величество боится быть побежденным столовым прибором? — пыхтит Джеймс и блестяще проводит один из старых, но действенных приемов.  
  
Он думал, что забыл, но натренированное тело действует само, по мышечной памяти.  
Высокий прыжок, обхватить ногами шею Т`Чаллы и резкой сменой центра тяжести свалить того на пол с грохотом.  
  
— Интересно, надо запомнить, — говорит король Ваканды, когда они оба поднимаются с пола и пожимают руки слишком долго. И слишком долго смотрят в глаза друг другу.  
  
Джеймс — потому что привыкает к человеческому теплу.  
  
Т`Чалла — потому что…  
  
— Брат! — Шури заглядывает в тренировочный зал и напоминает о скором собрании правящих семей Ваканды.  
  
А также — говорит, что несколько Мстителей требуют сегодня же аудиенции у Т`Чаллы. С присутствием Джеймса Барнса.  
  
Когда Шури скрывается, Джеймс только-только отпускает чужую руку и грустно смотрит на дверь. Затем переводит взгляд на короля.  
  
— Ты отдашь меня им?  
  
Т`Чалла смеется, что безмерно удивляет Барнса, и в который раз тот чувствует, как при звуке этого низкого смеха ощущение тревоги ослабевает.  
  
— Мой друг, никто не в силах распоряжаться тобой и приказывать. Да, я король этой страны, но я охраняю мир. Я не владею ни твоей жизнью, ни жизнью отдельного гражданина моей страны. И Мстители в той же мере, что и я, могут попросить твоего внимания, но ни в коем случае — не приказывать.  
  
Джеймс впервые выражает свои чувства. Он делает это, может, и не слишком умело, но у Т`Чаллы сжимается сердце, когда его ладонь, стиснутая в чужих руках, оказывается прижатой к бледноватой, еще не принявшей загар, щеке.  
  


***

  
  
— Баки… — Роджерс делает шаг вперед, едва завидев Джеймса, но замирает, когда тот отшатывается. — Ты… узнаешь меня?  
  
Вечно высокомерный, сегодня Старк выглядит обеспокоенным. То и дело поправляет на себе костюм и нервно поглядывает на вышедшего с Т`Чаллой Джеймса.  
  
Романофф пытается держать равнодушный вид, но ее выдают глаза.  
  
Алая Ведьма, Ванда, смотрит с нескрываемым сочувствием. Барнс помнит, что уж она-то знает, каково это — чувствовать себя марионеткой.  
  
И Сокол. Просто придурок с крыльями, но он так глупо улыбается и машет, что Джеймс с удивлением замечает за собой ответные эмоции. Они оба настолько друг друга терпеть не могли, что это почти походило на начало какой-то неправильной дружбы.  
  
— Моя память в порядке, — тихо оповещает Джеймс, усаживаясь по правую руку от правителя. И все же — ближе к Т`Чалле, чем к остальным. — Рад видеть, что с вами все хорошо.  
  
— Брось, мы же все знаем, что тебе плевать. Залезай в самолет, и дело с концом, — сразу приступает к делу Тони, но Т`Чалла смотрит на него с недовольством.  
  
Ему не нравится, когда кто-то обращается подобным образом с кем бы то ни было. И уж договариваться со Старком — дело далеко не приятное.  
  
— Для начала назовите цель своего визита, — начинает холодным тоном Т`Чалла, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Вы сейчас на территории, которая не подвластна никому, кроме меня. И найти вы смогли лишь потому, что я позволил вам это сделать. И потому…  
  
Он на секунду прерывается и бросает короткий взгляд на Джеймса.  
  
— …потому что я попросил, — заканчивает тот, уставившись в столешницу из дерева, покрытого матовым лаком. — Но я не собираюсь улетать никуда. Я хочу… хочу остаться здесь.  
  
Мстители начинают кричать, размахивать руками, и всего четверо человек поднимают такой гам, что Т`Чалле еле удается перекричать их, чтобы заткнуть. Все недовольно замолкают и угрюмо смотрят то на правителя, то на его подопечного.  
  
Только Ванда, чуткая и добрая, приближается к Барнсу и гладит его по волосам.  
  
— Тебе правда здесь будет лучше? — спрашивает она, и Джеймс медленно кивает, глядя в ее глаза. Девушка чуть улыбается и треплет отросшие волосы. — Я была на твоей стороне тогда. И сейчас я желаю тебе обрести гармонию с собственным разумом. Можно будет навещать тебя?  
  
Тони, Наташа и Стив в голос называют Ванду предательницей, но когда в гости напрашивается и Сэм Уилсон, остальным остается только закатить глаза.  
  
Т`Чалла руководствуется исключительно реакцией Джеймса и дает разрешение Максимофф и Соколу. Стивену — только после его напора. Тони — ни за что на свете.  
  
— С нами ты будешь в безопасности, Бак… — начинает Роджерс, но Джеймс и слушать не хочет.  
  
Зимний Солдат в голове только усмехается и напоминает о том, что был прав.  
  
«ОНИ ВСЕ В СГОВОРЕ. И ТВОЙ ШОКОЛАДНЫЙ КОРОЛЬ ТЕБЕ НЕ ДРУГ»  
  
«Пошел отсюда»  
  
Пропустив часть диалога в реальности, Барнс затыкает Солдата и только затем позволяет себе ответить.  
  
— Кто тебе, Капитан, сказал, что с вами я в большей безопасности, чем здесь? — серо-зеленые глаза сверлят недовольную троицу. — Почему вы решили, что я обязан с вами куда-то лететь? Вы пришли в чужой дом и требуете не у хозяина. Вы требуете, даже не просите. Это неправильно.  
  
Он говорит Т`Чалле, что устал, и просит выйти на свежий воздух.  
  
Ванда выскальзывает за ним, не забыв попросить разрешения у короля. Сэм не решается, но кивком одобряет ее действие.  
  
— Итак, — Т`Чалла поднимается со своего стула. — Вы считаете, что Джеймс Барнс должен оказаться в вашем штабе, потому… что? Его оторванная рука была сделана из вибраниума, металла, на который у моей страны монополия. Все, что связано с этим металлом, не может не пройти через меня. И я имею право распорядиться этим так, как захочу.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты как?  
  
Т`Чалла присаживается у самого края каменной купальни. Он чувствовал, куда отправился Джеймс, и совершенно не ошибся. Его не подводят ни слух, ни обоняние.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Барнс, держась спиной на поверхности воды. Он даже не взглянул в сторону вошедшего. — Пришел сюда, чтобы понять, чего я хочу, но… кажется, Ванда со мной что-то сделала. Я будто мыслю яснее.  
  
Пожав плечами, правитель отмечает, что Максимофф — телепат и способна влиять на разум.  
  
— Но она все равно добрая. Она хорошая. Можно она будет и правда навещать меня?  
  
Конечно, Джеймсу нужны друзья. И он, оказывается, тоже нужен.  
  
— А ты… — встав на ноги, Барнс глядит на Т`Чаллу. — Ты правда думаешь, что я волен поступать так, как считаю нужным? Это не твоя уловка, чтобы войти в доверие и вновь запрограммировать?  
  
Посмеявшись, хранитель страны входит в воду прямо в одежде. Он заверяет, что ни в коем случае не хочет стеснять Джеймса и тот волен хоть сейчас покинуть Ваканду, хоть утащить летательное средство и потренироваться в высшем пилотаже.  
  
— Тогда ты ничего не сделаешь, если я только проверю кое-что? — почти шепотом, почти затравленно спрашивает Джеймс, когда Т`Чалла стоит почти вплотную к нему.  
  
Пробный поцелуй выходит так себе, но Барнс хотя бы вспоминает, как это делается.  
  


***

  
  
Утренние лучи заливают просторную террасу, пол которой выложен мозаикой. Джеймс кожей чувствует прикосновение светила, двигаясь размеренно, плавно, синхронно со вторым человеком на площадке.  
  
— Это утренний ритуал короля Ваканды?  
  
Т`Чалла усмехается, вытягивая руки вперед и приседая на одной ноге.  
  
— Этот ритуал называется «зарядка», Джеймс.  
  
— Оу.  
  
Пахнет ирисами и какими-то слишком диковинными цветами, названия которых Джеймс пока что не выучил. Но он уже начинает запоминать слова и короткие фразы на языке Ваканды.  
  
После разминки — ледяная вода из кувшина и медленная прогулка по садам, босиком по уже прогретой солнцем земле.  
  
— Мне нужно улететь сегодня по дипломатическим делам, — сообщает Т`Чалла, когда они останавливаются у какого-то раскидистого кустарника с темно-синими маленькими плодами размером всего со спичечную головку. — Шури летит со мной, так что… боюсь, компанию тебе составит моя мать. Справишься?  
  
Джеймс пробует ягоды — медленно, чтобы Т`Чалла успел остановить его в случае чего. Но тот не останавливает. Сладкий сок приятно обволакивает язык, мгновенно окрашивает губы в синеватый цвет, что вызывает невольную улыбку. И машинальное повторение действия.  
  
— Я могу спать в твоей постели, пока тебя не будет?  
  
Т`Чалла улыбается и заверяет, с забавно окрашенными в синий деснами, что Джеймс может спать там и после, если только тому захочется.  
  
Он впервые видит, как Барнс… сдерживает улыбку и, возможно, смех.  
  
Потому что у него зубы не менее синие после ягод.  
  


***

  
  
«ОН ВЕРНЕТСЯ С ТВОИМ НЕНАГЛЯДНЫМ ЗВЕЗДНО-ПОЛОСАТЫМ. ТЕБЯ СНОВА ЗАВЕРБОВАЛИ»  
  
Зимний Солдат избирает тактику удара в спину. И нападает ночью, когда Т`Чаллы нет в стране, а Джеймс уже готовится ко сну в чужой комнате. Он впервые оказывается здесь именно ночью и свет включать совершенно не желает.  
  
Здесь много просторнее, чем в некоторых других покоях, но пространство частично заставлено ритуальными тотемами, какими-то конгами и торжественными костюмами Черной Пантеры.  
  
Над изголовьем кровати — распахнутая пасть богини Баст с алмазными зубами и изумрудными глазами.  
  
И теперь, когда сон почти одолевает, Солдат внезапно дает о себе знать.  
  
— Я не желаю с тобой говорить.  
  
«НО ТЫ ВСЕ РАВНО БУДЕШЬ МЕНЯ СЛУШАТЬ, ТЕБЕ НЕКУДА ДЕТЬСЯ»  
  
— Т`Чалла волшебный человек. А ты даже не существуешь, — устало, с зевком, говорит в темноту Джеймс и проводит рукой по волосам. — Ты пугал кого угодно, но теперь — никому нет до тебя дела.  
  
«НЕБЛАГОДАРНЫЙ СУКИН СЫН!»  
  
— Мы с тобой — единое целое, — легкое бормотание становится все менее и менее членораздельным. — Просто смирись с тем, что ты и есть я. Если бы не Пантера, мы бы были без руки. Если бы не его доброта, мы бы были заморожены. И вряд ли бы проснулись. Хватит говорить словами Гидры.  
  
Кажется, он убеждает сам себя. Кажется, он обретает силу с каждым днем и теперь может затыкать свое альтер эго. И ему вовсе не хочется думать о том времени, когда он считал себя-Баки лишним в своей черепной коробке.  
  


***

  
  
«ПУСТЬ ОН ДОКАЖЕТ, ЧТО НЕ ПРИЧИНИТ НАМ ВРЕДА», — подает голос Солдат при виде накрывающей на стол прислуги и седой женщины напротив.  
  
Женщину зовут Рамонда. Она — мать Шури и приемная мать Т`Чаллы.  
  
Она — Королева-Мать Ваканды, близкая советница, мудрая наставница и просто приятный человек.  
  
— Вы очень приглянулись моему сыну, — говорит она, беря в руки небольшой кусочек сочного фрукта. — Он чувствует умиротворение рядом с вами. Я не могу не радоваться за него, как и за ваше выздоровление…  
  
«Я УЙДУ, ЕСЛИ ОН ДОКАЖЕТ СВОЮ ТЕБЕ ЛОЯЛЬНОСТЬ. МЫ ПЕРЕЖИЛИ СЛИШКОМ МНОГО, И Я ПЫТАЮСЬ ОГРАДИТЬ НАС ОТ ОПАСНОСТИ, ПОНИМАЕШЬ?»  
  
Солдат пытается договориться?  
  
— Я… — Джеймсу трудно сосредоточиться на двух голосах. Голова начинает гудеть. — Я очень благодарен вашей семье и вашей стране, безмерно, мисс… миссис… Простите, я не…  
  
Рамонда доброжелательно улыбается, и легкие морщинки в уголках глаз кажутся лучами африканского солнца.  
  
Женщина просит называть ее просто по имени. Никаких званий.  
  
«НАВЕРНОЕ, ТЫ БЫЛ ПРАВ. НАСТАЛА И МОЯ ОЧЕРЕДЬ УЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ТАКОЕ НЕБЫТИЕ, КАК ЕГО ПОЗНАЛ ТЫ, БАКИ БАРНС»  
  
У горла встает ком, когда он слышит «Баки» у себя в голове. Никто его так не называл и не называет. Кроме одного человека. На которого теперешнему Джеймсу откровенно плевать.  
Рамонда понимающе кивает, услышав о плохом самочувствии. Королева-Мать, она проявляет по-настоящему материнскую заботу, когда намного позже, найдя его в покоях своего сына, оставляет на прикроватной тумбе теплое питье с легким мятным привкусом.  
В ту ночь Джеймс спит без снов.  
  


***

  
  
Барнс просит командира приближенного отряда Т`Чаллы быть его партнером по спаррингу, чтобы скоротать время. Сначала темнокожий воин морщится и с вежливой улыбкой говорит, что если дорогой гость пострадает, король расстроится.  
  
Даже в его словах Джеймс слышит дружелюбие, и он просто не может воспринимать их как попытку решить что-то за него.  
  
И все же, после того, как сама Рамонда просит, командир отказать не может.  
  
Королева-Мать с интересом наблюдает за тем, как Джеймс впитывает знания о вакандийском стиле ведения боя, о многообразии оружия, об уникальных тактиках. Она изредка бросает пару-другую фраз, одобряя действия самого Барнса, который, к слову, уже вписывался в здешний колорит загоревшей кожей.  
  
— Вам не хватает твердости духа, — говорит женщина, когда Джеймс летит на пол. Тот поднимается плавным прыжком и оборачивается к ней, внимая. — Я всего лишь женщина и ничего не смыслю в применении силы. Но разве не важно то, для чего вы ее используете?  
Король Ваканды — хранитель мира. Сила дарована ему для того, чтобы уберечь народ от опасностей. Королева-Мать — бесконечно мудра, чтобы также защищать жителей, чтобы вовремя предостеречь, чтобы заботиться.  
  
Тогда Джеймс впервые смотрит вокруг себя совершенно иным взглядом. Есть ли у него то, что он хочет защитить?  
  
Определенно.  
  
— Я защищу, — Барнс уверенно принимает стойку и благодарит Рамонду.  
  
В следующем раунде его спина ни разу не касается пола.  
  
Ночью простыни и одеяло окутывают его подобно прикосновению теплых рук, вытащивших его из кошмара, из войны. И Джеймс видит в этом знак.  
  
Убаюканный тихой колыбельной Рамонды, он пропускает возвращение Т`Чаллы, но Т`Чалла хорошо видит в ночи, и от него не укрывается свернувшийся клубком Барнс в его собственной постели. Он бесшумно снимает с себя одежду и оказывается под одеялом, стараясь не касаться чужой кожи.  
  
Он не хочет тревожить.  
  
И когда на рассвете Джеймс, думая, что может быть достаточно бесшумным для Пантеры, уже стоит в дверях, готовый покинуть королевские покои, Т`Чалла на мгновение останавливает его:  
  
— Хорошо, что мать приняла тебя так тепло. Я рад.  
  
Барнс неопределенно дергает плечом — кожа цвета кофе со сливками — и уходит, не проронив ни слова.  
  


***

  
  
«Я ГОВОРИЛ, ЧТО УЙДУ, ЕСЛИ ОН ДОКАЖЕТ СВОЮ ЛОЯЛЬНОСТЬ. А НЕ НАОБОРОТ. ТЫ — ВШИВЫЙ ПЕС НА ПОВОДУ У ДРАНОЙ КОШКИ»  
  
Джеймс делает глубокий вдох и снова прицеливается, крепче придавив плечо прикладом. Винтовка без пуль — эта технология только-только появилась во внешнем мире, а в Ваканде ее развили до максимума. Жесткий мгновенный импульс такой силы, который прожигает сквозное отверстие чуть медленнее скорости света.  
  
— Жестковата в отдаче?  
  
— Нормально. Курок только ходит. И оптика плохо фокус берет.  
  
Рядом разработчики что-то записывают — кто в планшеты, кто в блокноты ручками.  
  
Т`Чалла же внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Джеймс пристреливается к разным моделям. Останавливается на снайперской, предпоследней модели обтекаемой формы — для работы в любых погодных условиях. Хоть под водой, хоть в дикую метель, хоть в пустыне.  
  
— Остальные как будто… — Джеймс проводит рукой по черному корпусу, ловя взгляд собственного отражения. Солдат в голове громко кричит, отчего сознание снова начинает расслаиваться. — Вибрация внутри мешает. Рука начинает дергаться против воли. Разве вибраниум не должен поглощать…  
  
Отшвырнув винтовку подальше от себя, он падает на колени, схватившись за голову. Солдат еще ни разу с момента последнего улучшения во время реабилитации не проявлял себя так агрессивно.  
  
«ОНИ СНОВА ГОТОВЯТ НАС К ВОЙНЕ! УБЕЙ ЕГО, УБЕЙ, УБЕЙ, УБЕЙ!»  
  
«Я НЕ ХОЧУ — МЫ ОБА НЕ ХОТИМ — НОВОГО ПРОГРАММИРОВАНИЯ!»  
  
«ЧЕРТ, ПРОСТО СНЕСИ ИМ ВСЕМ ГОЛОВЫ, У НАС МНОГО ОРУЖИЯ, МЫ СМОЖЕМ ЗАЩИТИТЬ СЕБЯ!»  
  
«БАКИ, БАКИ, БАКИ!..»  
  
— Уйди… — цедит сквозь зубы Джеймс, с большим трудом заставляя себя отвести взгляд от валяющихся рядом метательных ножей. Руки почти сами дергаются в сторону оружия, но он лишь крепче сжимает свои волосы, до боли в корнях. — Все в порядке… Все х-хорошо… Черт, уберите от меня оружие!..  
  
«ЕСЛИ ТЫ СЕЙЧАС НЕ УБЬЕШЬ ИХ, ТЕБЯ СНОВА ЗАМОРОЗЯТ»  
  
«СКОЛЬКО РАЗ МЫ БЫЛИ ПОДО ЛЬДОМ?»  
  
«СКОЛЬКО ТЕБЕ ЛЕТ?»  
  
Т`Чалла поражается двум вещам: как Зимний Солдат смог прорваться спустя столько времени затишья, и какой же силой воли нужно было успеть овладеть, чтобы оставаться в таком ясном сознании, которое демонстрирует Джеймс.  
  
Он осознал исходящую от себя опасность, проанализировал и за короткий срок сумел сам себя нейтрализовать, отбросив винтовку и попросив — больше прорычав, — чтобы оружие убрали из зоны его досягаемости.  
  
Т`Чалла не знает, смог бы он так долго бороться с внутренним демоном, у которого его лицо.  
  


***

  
  
«НЕ БУДЬ СЛАБАКОМ!»  
  
— Ты говоришь словами Гидры.  
  
«ОНИ ХОТЯ БЫ ВБИЛИ В НАС ИСТИНУ О ТОМ, ЧТО НИКОМУ НЕЛЬЗЯ ДОВЕРЯТЬ»  
  
— Так было удобно Гидре. Но не нам.  
  
«ОНИ БЫЛИ ПРАВЫ!»  
  
— Если они были правы — катись к фашистам. Это ты по-прежнему на поводу у них, а не я.  
  
Т`Чалла видит перед собой одного из сильнейших духом людей. И чувствует благодарность Баст и ее провидению за то, что та ниспослала пример внутренней силы.  
  
Он видит, чему и у кого должен учиться.  
  
А еще ему грустно видеть в глазах цвета зелени вековую усталость от жизни.  
  
— Чего хочет Солдат? — Т`Чалла спрашивает напрямую неделю спустя после приступа на стрельбище. Он выжидал, когда Джеймс придет в себя, не желая причинять тому неудобство, взывая к еще свежим воспоминаниям.  
  
В ответ — короткий вздох. Откинувшись головой на его колени, Барнс смотрит мимо его лица, в ночное небо Ваканды.  
  
— Он… я не знаю, насколько это будет… этично с моей стороны — говорить то, чего он требует.  
  
Но правитель заверяет, что он весь внимание. Только в случае, если сам Джеймс не хочет делиться и не считает нужным, разговор можно перевести в другое русло.  
  
Но, видимо, Зимний Солдат уже слишком вымотал его.  
  
— Он поставил условие: уйдет, если король Ваканды продемонстрирует нам свою лояльность.  
  
«Нам», — отметил Т`Чалла без удивления.  
  
— Он считает, что ты своими действиями приручил меня, — глаза Джеймса в темноте кажутся Т`Чалле ярче изумрудных солнц, и он рад, что никто, кроме него, не может этого увидеть. — Считает, что я… мы снова на войне. Он не может понять, что пора сложить оружие. В его словах все еще звучит Гидра.  
  
Теплые руки перемещаются на виски Барнса, и тот прикрывает глаза, расслабляясь в прикосновениях. Т`Чалла просит передавать ему слова Солдата. Он хочет обратиться к нему.  
  
— Ветеран многих сражений, я склоняю перед тобой голову. Твое мастерство спасало не раз жизнь этого человека. Мое уважение к тебе безгранично, и я клянусь солнцем и именем своего отца, что это так.  
  
Зимний Солдат молчит. Слушает.  
  
— Оглянись вокруг, воин. Что ты видишь?  
  
«МИРНУЮ СТРАНУ»  
  
— Ты прав. Здесь никогда не будет войны. Таково предназначение хранителя Ваканды — оберегать от этого ужаса. С этим справлялся отец, и отец его, и отец отца моего отца. И я принял это бремя и сделаю все, чтобы нести его с честью.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Ты вправе оставаться вечно во дворце, наслаждаться мирной жизнью, помогать жителям или же быть себе на уме. Ты волен покинуть страну и отправиться туда, куда тебе вздумается. Но ты не умеешь распоряжаться свободой.  
  
«ОТКУДА ТАКАЯ УВЕРЕННОСТЬ?»  
  
— Иначе ты бы не был зациклен на том, что все это — иллюзия. Ты боишься брать то, чего у тебя никогда не было. Ты, как и все люди, боишься неизвестного. Но я тебе друг. И я хочу показать, что ничего страшного здесь нет…  
  
Т`Чалла чувствует, как по его пальцам, скатываясь с висков, текут горячие слезы.  
Зимний Солдат умолкает. И Джеймсу больно терять часть себя, которая была важной так долго.  
  


***

  
  
Джеймсу слишком просторно в собственной голове, и он запирается ото всех в комнате, чтобы привыкнуть. Чтобы, прислушиваясь, осознать, что больше из глубин сознания он точно никого не услышит.  
  
Ему мерещатся шорохи, голоса, взрывы и выстрелы. Но он знает — игра воображения, отпущенного на волю. Нужно только переждать. Привыкнуть к себе, заполнить свою новую голову новыми мыслями, которые будут принадлежать только ему.  
  
Т`Чалла приходит ровно два раза в день, молчит, ничего не спрашивает.  
  
Только меняет подносы с едой и оставляет два чистых полотенца — влажное и сухое.  
Иногда его подменяет Шури, иногда еще кто-то, кого Джеймс не знает, но лицо посетителя смутно знакомо.  
  
Зимнего Солдата нет, он чувствует это, он слышит пустоту внутри. Стены нет, потому что не от кого закрываться больше. Солдат правда ушел. Исчез, растворился в основной личности, и это дико.  
  
Джеймс кричит, бьет стены, говорит сам с собой, поначалу отрицая тишину в голове, а после — приучая себя к ней. Он пишет ручкой на себе — все руки и ноги исписаны именами. Он по-прежнему помнит их всех, но… чувствует, что вот-вот все изменится. Все будет по-другому.  
  
Нужно только переждать, и он наконец-то начнет жить.  
  
— Кто такой Говард Старк? — спрашивает Шури у брата, когда выходит из комнаты Барнса.  
Она узнает, что это — отец того самого эксцентричного филантропа по имени Тони.  
  
И его убил Зимний Солдат.  
  


***

  
  
Джеймс намного ниже Т`Чаллы и выглядит рядом с ним почти тонкокостным. Зато он более юркий. Но во время тренировочных боев правитель Ваканды не уступает ни в выносливости, ни в поворотливости.  
  
— Ты ставишь слишком явные блоки, ukukhanya kwam*, — белозубая улыбка отвлекает внимание. — Я знаю, что, если начну бить в печень, ты закроешь печень, но не успеешь закрыть ни почки, ни голову. Щадя тебя, я не хочу показать, что оскорбляю тебя, но я хочу, чтобы ты обращал внимание на свои ошибки.  
  
— Как ты меня назвал? — Джеймс медленно меняет позицию для блока, выкручивая тело и продумывая другую защиту. — Если ты продолжишь говорить на вакандийском без перевода для меня, то и я начну говорить на языках, которые ты не знаешь, _товарищ_.  
  
Сказанное грубовато русское слово режет слух Т`Чаллы, и он не может перестать улыбаться.  
  
— Один-один, — он бьет резко, почти хуком, но выбрасывает все тело вперед за рукой и собой сбивает с ног Джеймса, который ушел только от руки.  
  
Но от броска — никак.  
  
— Тренировка еще не окончена… — пыхтит Джеймс, но не пытается вырваться из объятий, глядя в темные-темные глаза счастливого правителя Ваканды. Он уверенно отвечает на поцелуй и с мысленной усмешкой отмечает урчание Т`Чаллы.  
  
  
  
Освежающий ливень — редкое явление в Ваканде. Не только из-за климата, но и из-за климатоформирующих технологий.  
  
После тренировки стоять под прохладной водой на открытой террасе — благодать.  
  
Т`Чалла берет его за руку.  
  
— Я хотел бы присягнуть тебе, — тихо говорит Джеймс, не осмеливаясь взглянуть на него. Но переплетает пальцы с Т`Чаллой. — Я хочу быть среди тех, кто защищает тебя. Я готов. Это будет моей благодарностью тебе за…  
  
Его прерывает резкое изменение в лице. Т`Чалла оборачивается — оказывается, к ним вошла одна из воительниц.  
  
— Код «золото», правитель, — говорит она грубым голосом. И не уходит, как раньше, принеся весть. Она в полном боевом облачении, в руке — копье. И вся увешана оружием.  
  
Так Джеймс узнает о Золотом Ягуаре и давно готовом костюме для него, Барнса.  
  
  
  
— Костюм проявляется на твоем теле благодаря нанороботам, — объясняет торопливо и сбивчиво Шури, защелкивая браслет на запястье Джеймса. — Как и Черная Пантера, ты сам можешь управлять своим одеянием, состоянием брони и ее толщиной. Также… Брат способен видеть в темноте и без этого, но мы постарались для тебя.  
  
Т`Чалла смог всего в три слова убедить Джеймса в том, что костюм для него готовился не на случай военных действий или боевых заданий. Костюм для чего-то большего, и скоро он, Джеймс, узнает. Ему нужно только подождать — и увидит сам.  
  
— Мы слишком торопились, потому что брат… был нетерпелив, — Шури шутливо толкает локтем Т`Чаллу в бок, когда подает Джеймсу контейнер с ярко-зелеными линзами. — Мы не успели подобрать цвет под твои родные глаза, вот и… Эти линзы оснащены оптическими улучшениями. Ты можешь видеть в темноте, зумить и все такое. Да к черту объяснения! Надень, я хочу знать, что ты думаешь об этих красотках!  
  
Когда он надевает линзы — первую он едва не потерял, когда та заскользила с кончика пальца, — то замирает с широко распахнутыми глазами и, кажется, забывает, как моргать и дышать.  
  
Одновременно с оптикой активируется костюм и облегает его тело приятным покалывающим теплом. Почти таким же, какие руки Т`Чаллы на ощупь. Это тоже было задумано или?..  
  
— Черт… — Джеймса шатает, и Шури с братом поддерживают его под обе руки, помогая сесть на кушетку. — Это…  
  
Шури говорит, что легкое головокружение — это нормально. Но организм быстро примет эту технологию, потому что она легко адаптируется к мозговой активности.  
  
— Я сама разработала. И сама сделала эти линзы. Как тебе?  
  
В ходе быстрых проверок оказывается, что Джеймс может видеть в темноте, как днем, при желании может переключаться на тепловой режим. Он верит на слово, когда ему говорят о «просветке» сквозь камень и сталь. Времени на полную проверку нет, но он уверен, что костюм и линзы идеальны.  
  
Он просит ту самую винтовку, к которой пристреливался некоторое время.  
  
Он пробной силой мысли натягивает черную маску на нижнюю половину лица и чувствует себя абсолютно умиротворенным.  
  
Т`Чалла ничего не говорит против маски, как у Зимнего Солдата.  
  
Старые привычки, что сказать.  
  
  
  
— Трос на твоем поясе эластичен. В случае падения нанороботы определят безопасную высоту и не дадут тебе разбиться, у троса хорошая амортизация, — быстро-быстро щебечет Шури, когда они втроем, в сопровождении боевого отряда, покидают главное здание дворца.  
  
Т`Чалла обратился в Пантеру. Шури с уникальным оружием на руках. И теперь Джеймс — смертоносная тень в их рядах.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать — он идет защищать место, которое наконец-то может назвать… домом.  
Не убежищем, не временным пристанищем. Не логовом.  
  
Дом — indlu по-вакандийски.  
  
— Т`Чалла! — человек, названный Золотым Ягуаром, стоит у водопада в костюме, схожим с Пантерой, но пронизанным золотом. И на шее — золотые когти. — Ты решил побороть свою трусость и явиться на поединок как мужчина?  
  
Но Джеймс не обманывается — это все тот же вибраниум. И те же нанороботы.  
  
«На позицию», — шипит ему Шури. И, пока внимание вторгшихся изгнанников отвлечено, Джеймс уходит в сторону, где незаметно поднимается на тросе на самый высокий уступ водопада.  
  
Приклад к плечу, глаз к прицелу.  
  
Видно отчетливо, слышно — не очень.  
  
Разумеется, сначала Т`Чалла будет пытаться отговорить врага от насилия. Он будет предлагать дипломатическое решение проблемы. Он хороший король и не видит смысла в насилии. Умея на него ответить, Т`Чалла не любит жестокость и распри.  
  
Всем лучше жить в мире.  
  
— Не дергайся, — шипят у него за спиной, а в следующий миг Джеймса пинают в спину.  
В падении он хладнокровно стреляет в голову глупца, вновь выстреливает креплением троса и оказывается на том же камне.  
  
Адреналин ударной дозой выбрасывается в кровь, и Джеймс чувствует, как ему приятно. Он почти стонет, поглаживая ствол винтовки.  
  
Когда внизу разворачивается бой, он внимательно следит в прицел, не отвлекаясь, но наслаждаясь этим временем. Ему интересно наблюдать за Т`Чаллой, интересно, выпадет ли возможность еще убить кого-то…  
  
Он сам не успевает отследить момент, когда нажимает на курок.  
  
Просто Золотой снимает с себя маску, и Джеймс реагирует мгновенно.  
  


***

  
  
— Ты действительно не знал, что на нем взрывчатка? — Т`Чалла не выпускает Джеймса из объятий все то время, что его трясет от выброса адреналина. Его отпаивают чаями и настойками, пытаются разговорить и развеселить.  
  
Джеймс качает головой и со стоном прячет горящее лицо, уткнувшись в мощную шею.  
Шури говорит о том, что могло бы стать слишком поздно. Смерть их обоих, королевских отпрысков, подорвала бы нынешнее состояние Ваканды.  
  
Ни правителя, ни наследника.  
  
Хаос.  
  
— Ты спас наш мир, Джей, — Шури называет его «брат Джей», и Джеймс устал просить ее так не делать. Проще смириться, потому что девушка излишне настойчива. Но это даже… по-домашнему приятно. — Ты теперь тоже хра…  
  
Т`Чалла выгоняет радостно хохочущую сестру из комнаты, запирает дверь и возвращается на постель к Джеймсу. Того понемногу отпускает, и он уже удивленно смотрит на закрытую дверь.  
  
И спустя некоторое время его опять начинает трясти. Но уже от слов Т`Чаллы.  
  
— Ты говорил, что хотел бы присягнуть мне. Я давно раздумывал над другой темой, и… я согласен принять твою присягу только в одном случае, — он проводит пальцами по волосам Джеймса, разделяя их на пряди. — Сначала я бы хотел предложить тебе ритуал Nganiso**.  
  
Джеймса трясет, он не знает, прильнуть ли ему к Т`Чалле и радостно согласиться или же оттолкнуть и скрыться от чужих глаз. Он потерян, ему еще не удалось вернуть себе контроль над эмоциями и слишком сильными чувствами.  
  
Он знает лишь одно — ему хорошо рядом с одним человеком.  
  
Но он не знает, что чувствовать, когда ему предлагают разделить трон Ваканды.  
  
Т`Чалла согласен ждать ответа ровно столько, сколько потребуется. Он согласен принять и отказ, если таково будет желание Джеймса, но если тот будет по-прежнему желать присяги, он примет ее.  
  
Рамонда таинственно улыбается и отвечает загадками на вопросы Джеймса. Она не может дать ему совета иного, чем «слушать свое сердце».  
  
Шури только радостно улыбается, и, кажется, она растеряла всю свою рассудительность. Она правда пытается быть советчицей, но ей интереснее радоваться за брата. А еще она не отрывается от дел и пытается найти брешь в защитном поле страны.  
  
Золотой Ягуар мертв, как и его люди, пришедшие с ним, но джунгли прочесывают боевые отряды, разыскивая хоть один намек на присутствие оставшихся врагов.  
  
Джеймс не может мешать таким важным делам и уходит.  
  
Отвлекают от важных мыслей Стив и Ванда, прилетевшие оказать помощь в защите страны.  
  
— Баки, — тихо зовет его Капитан, когда они остаются наедине в обеденном зале.  
  
Алая Ведьма и Шури отправились обсуждать дела, а Т`Чалла уже давно прочесывает местность вместе с отрядом. Его нет больше недели, и Джеймс не волнуется только потому, что все отряды поддерживают связь.  
  
— Не называй меня так, пожалуйста, — отзывается Барнс, придирчиво разглядывая кусочек манго, нанизанный на деревянную палочку. — Я — Джеймс.  
  
Роджерсу трудно сдерживать эмоции, хлещущие через край, когда он видит своего некогда друга настолько хладнокровным.  
  
Если раньше тот выглядел бесстрастным из-за определенных проблем, то теперь… Барнс будто нарочно не смотрит на него и отмалчивается. Будто… не хочет его видеть.  
  
— Мы ведь были друзьями, Джеймс, — начинает Стивен и молится всем богам, чтобы это было так по-прежнему. Он хочет вернуться домой с другом и просто… Они ведь так много прошли вместе, почему все обернулось именно так? — Я помог тебе, я вытащил тебя оттуда, помнишь? Когда тебе оторвало руку после стычки с Тони, я…  
  
Морщась при словах Капитана, Джеймс медленно снимает кусочек фрукта с палочки и съедает, обдумывая собственные слова. И вспоминая.  
  
— Один раз ты отпустил меня, и мне оторвало руку. Во второй раз, когда я связался с тобой, мне снова оторвало ту же руку… — задумчиво тянет Барнс, вбивая стальные штыри в сердце Стивена, раня больно и очень метко, в самые потаенные страхи. Он научился этому у вакандцев? — Ты говоришь, что дотащил меня, что помог мне, но все, что ты сделал — сбежал от своей ответственности. Если бы ты меня не пытался найти, то я бы сейчас спокойно дожил свою жизнь и умер бы где-нибудь в Румынии или Чехии. Я бы ушел солдатом, солдатом придя в этот мир.  
  
Стивен не успевает возразить, как Джеймс морально добивает его.  
  
— Я был готов ради тебя пойти и умереть. Я пошел. Я умер. Перед тобой я выполнил свой долг, как и перед своей честью, — он поднимается одновременно с тем, как распахивается дверь залы. — Теперешняя моя жизнь наконец-то принадлежит мне, и я знаю, как правильно распорядиться ею.  
  
Он говорит последние слова, делая шаги навстречу вошедшему Т`Чалле.  
  
Стив готов умереть, чтобы не видеть теплых объятий его не-друга и короля Ваканды.  
  


***

  
  
Ванда настаивает на том, чтобы остаться на празднике, и Стивену ничего не остается, кроме как согласиться. Без девушки вернуться он не может, а чрезвычайное положение в стране не отменено. Они все еще нужны здесь.  
  
— Интересно, а что это за ритуал? — спрашивает Максимофф утром у одной из местных жительниц.  
  
Та смеется и радостно сообщает, что их король нашел свою родственную душу и готов объявить об их соединении.  
  
Стива колотит. Он знает.  
  


***

  
  
Грохот барабанов взывает к первобытному трансу.  
  
Раскаленные чаши с чадящими благовониями очищают разум.  
  
Мычание жертвенного быка пробуждает хищника где-то в глубинах сознания.  
  
— Я готов.  
  
Джеймс делает глубокий вдох, позволяя атмосфере захватить себя, и выходит на ритуальную площадку первым. Внизу и вокруг — жители Ваканды в праздничных одеждах.  
  
Пестрая толпа поет ритуальные гимны, хлопает и желает благополучия и мира соединяющимся душам.  
  
Его руки трясутся, но тремор уходит, когда Рамонда вручает ему ритуальный обоюдоострый кинжал.  
  
Под шеей быка — огромного черного зверя с острыми рогами — две широких, но не слишком глубоких чаши.  
  
Ритм барабанов ускоряется, разгоняя ритм сердца.  
  
— Вступающий в родство, готов ли ты к жертве во имя Соединения? — тишина воцаряется, когда священник поднимает обе руки вверх и Королева-Мать может говорить в воцарившейся тишине.  
  
Ее голос эхом отзывается от камней, разносится в благоговейно трепещущую толпу.  
  
— Я готов, — голос Джеймса звонкий и не такой низкий, как у коренных жителей Ваканды, но все смотрят на него с уважением, и его это подбадривает.  
  
— Ты готов стать оком Баст и вечным спутником Воина?  
  
— Я готов.  
  
— Ты готов проливать кровь ради мира и разделить смерть с Черной Пантерой?  
  
Он готов.  
  
Бык хрипит и дергается, но сильные воины удерживают его за рога, когда кровь хлещет в чаши из перерезанной шеи.  
  
Когда сосуды заполнены, из соседней пещеры выходит Т`Чалла. Публика и его приветствует громкими криками, песнопениями и пожеланиями мира и гармонии. Так же громко, как и Джеймса, ни больше ни меньше. Народ признает их равными.  
  
— Т`Чалла, Хранитель Ваканды, Черная Пантера, — Рамонда вновь говорит в тишине, — готов ли ты принять жертву?  
  
— Я готов.  
  
— Готова ли твоя душа соединиться с душой ищущего родства?  
  
— Готова.  
  
Т`Чалла готов и разделить смерть, и защищать мир вместе с Джеймсом.  
  
Они встают друг напротив друга. По правую руку от каждого — чаши с жертвенной кровью.  
Большим пальцем каждый из них проводит другому черту от линии роста волос, вдоль носа, по губам и до подбородка.  
  
— Вы разделили свои души пополам! — объявляет Рамонда и, взяв каждого из них за руку, окунает их в чаши с кровью.  
  
Они обмениваются сердцами и частями душ, прижимая окровавленную пятерню к телу.  
  
Рука Джеймса на груди Т`Чаллы.  
  
Т`Чалла прижимает свою ладонь к груди Джеймса.  
  
Люди вокруг кричат и ликуют, приветствуя второго правителя Ваканды и родственную душу Черной Пантеры.  
  
Око Баст.  
  
  
  
В объятиях Т`Чаллы горячо, будто он попал в жаровню. Он волнуется, когда тот нависает над ним, прижимается губами к шее и старается доставить ему удовольствие.  
  
Но впечатления от ритуала еще слишком сильны, а уход Зимнего Солдата не забылся.  
У него просто не стоит, хотя несколько дней назад он отчетливо чувствовал возбуждение во время затяжного поцелуя.  
  
— Прости меня, прости… — Джеймс сворачивается клубком и думает, что так его не будет видно. В ноздри бьет запах бычьей крови, от которой тошнит, хотя они долго отмывались пахучим мылом.  
  
Т`Чалла успокаивает его и говорит, что тоже слишком взволнован, но боялся показаться неуверенным и тем самым обидеть родственную душу.  
  
Душа — mphefumlo.  
  
Следующей же ночью Джеймс сам набрасывается на него, кусаясь и жадно целуя, не давая глубоко вдохнуть, отбирая кислород.  
  
Жадный огонь.  
  
Т`Чалла отдает всего себя, раскрываясь и подаваясь навстречу, сжимая ягодицы оседлавшего его Джеймса.  
  
Тот тает в его руках, послушно ведет бедрами и принимает в себя Т`Чаллу, опьяненный магией недавнего ритуала, поцелуями короля и горячими словами в самое ухо. Джеймсу кажется, что он сходит с ума, потому что такого наплыва удовольствия он никогда не испытывал.  
  
Его захлестывает.  
  
Он тонет, но Т`Чалла держит его, впитывает его крики и стоны и шепчет о любви.  
  
Джеймс чувствует, что готов прошептать в ответ.  
  


***

  
  
Они летят вместе с Вандой и Стивеном обратно, но на летательном аппарате Ваканды. Чтобы их не обнаружили чужие радары.  
  
Шури — на страже страны.  
  
Пантера и Око — демонстрировать силу Ваканды.  
  
— Я спрыгну здесь, — глуховато, из-за маски, говорит Джеймс, выглядывая вниз через низкий иллюминатор. — Отсюда хороший вид на город. Я буду приглядывать за вами.  
  
— Как скажешь, — Т`Чалла поднимается со своего места, снимает шлем и подходит вплотную к Джеймсу, чтобы одарить поцелуем в лоб. — Будь осторожен. Поддерживай связь.  
  
Тот кивает и, проведя рукой в перчатке по щеке Т`Чаллы, улыбается одними глазами.  
А после — спрыгивает в ненадолго приоткрывшийся люк, крепко прижав к себе винтовку.  
  
Т`Чалле бесконечно жаль видеть горечь в глаза Капитана. Ему ведома причина такого состояния, но он не в силах исправить это. Он просто счастлив за человека, которому однажды согласился помочь. Он счастлив чувствовать в себе силу спасать и хочет направить ее на благое дело — защиту своего народа.  
  
Он счастлив видеть, как в мертвом теле загорелся огонек души. И разгорелся в пламя, которым поделились с ним.  
  
Он счастлив видеть начало новой жизни исстрадавшегося существа и счастлив видеть, как Джеймс, мягко приземлившись после долгого свободного падения, черной тенью скользит по холму в сторону обрыва, под которым раскинулся город.  
  
Око Баст будет оберегать Воина.  
  
И Воин разделит с ним жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> *«Мой свет» (вакандийский, он же язык кхоса)  
> **«Соединение» (вакандийский, он же язык кхоса)
> 
> Вакандийский - существующий на самом деле язык африканской группы, кхоса. И актер, сыгравший отца Т`Чаллы, является носителем этого языка.
> 
> Последний кусок писался под Creed - Are you ready. Очень советую послушать. Последняя часть песни со словами "your life has just begun" - именно то, что отлично передает внутреннее состояние Джеймса под конец моей работы.


End file.
